Force of Galaxy
Force of Galaxy 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Goyote Beirge and it's fifth case of the season, also the fifth one to take place in Goyote Beirge. Plot The team went to Sci-Fi festival to grill Jade Bellamy about her connections to Lucifer and to warn her. However, when Marcus Young and player arrived in the festival bar, they found festival organizer Haruki Kato dead, stabbed through the heart. The team soon questioned Jade, who refused to say anything about Lucifer, stripper Stacy Lovely and comic book artist Trey Maris before returning to the precinct. When they arrived, Danny Darkwood told them that he found out Haruki's favourite secret spot in the city. Danny told them that Haruki liked to spend time near the town entrance, so the team went there and found enough clues to suspect young festivalgoer Olive Powell, and victim's friend, cosplayer Randall West. After that, the pair found out that Haruki banned Stacy from the festival for her inappropriate behaviour and that Haruki burned Trey's drawings after calling them ''too lame. The team then returned to the festival bar, where hysterical Olive told them that someone wants to kill her too. The pair calmed her down and asked her what's going on, making Olive tell them that someone has been following her the entire festival. The team then investigated the festival main hall and found enough reasons to interrogate Jade, who told them that Haruki tried to hit on her, and Randall, who was angry at Haruki for mocking his costume. The pair also found out that Olive spiked Haruki's drink with laxatives as revenge for breaking her favourite figurine. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Stacy for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Stacy revealed that Haruki found out about her double life. Stacy proceeded to explain that she is also working as a con-artist under the name Bethany Shadows. Few days earlier, Stacy sold fake Miracle Girl figurines to Haruki for the festival. However, when she arrived at the festival tommorow, she saw Haruki standing in the bar, holding a fantasy sword. He immediately recognized her and accused her of selling him fake figurines. Angered, Haruki lunged at her and tried to kill her, but Stacy overpowered him and decided to stab him because he found out that about her double life. Judge Eva Rose sentenced Stacy to 27 years in prison. Post-trial, the team grilled Jade again about her connections to Lucifer, but she still kept claiming that she is only a fan of Gillenati and that she doesn't know who Lucifer is. However, she did noticed that someone was following her and taking pictures of her in the bar. The team went there and found a broken camera inside of a bag, that was sent and sent to Danny Darkwood, who said that Jade is literally on every photo, meaning that this camera probably belongs to Lucifer. Worried for Jade, the team told her about Lucifer and their plans to sacrifice her to Gillenati leader, making Jade horrified. Marcus told her to come with them for safety, but Jade refused and said that whoever is after her will probably get her. Jade then ran away from the festival. The team went after her to festival main hall, only to find Jade's cellphone that she had dropped. Danny managed to track Jade's smartwatch and found out that Jade is currently running to the forest. Meanwhile, Anastasia and player suprised Danny by finding his notebook and getting an autograph from his favourite comic book artist Trey Maris. After all these events, the team decided to go find Jade before Lucifer does something to her. Right then, Chief Miller told them that someone found a dead body in a small village, deep in the forest... Summary Victim: * [[Haruki Kato|'''Haruki Kato]] (stabbed through the heart in festival bar). Murder Weapon: * Fantasy Sword Killer: * [[Stacy Lovely|'Stacy Lovely']] Suspects JBellamyLBC5.png|Jade Bellamy SLovelyLBC5.png|Stacy Lovely TMarisLBC5.png|Trey Maris OPowellLBC5.png|Olive Powell RWestLBC5.png|Randall West Killer's Profile * The killer is left-handed. * The killer reads comic books. * The killer eats pizza. * The killer is 5’6’’. * The killer wears eye glitter. Crime Scenes